


甲方是你非和平分手的前男友

by baixiang



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2020-10-20 17:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20679053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baixiang/pseuds/baixiang





	1. Chapter 1

拉莫斯坐在餐桌上，拧紧了眉头，对面的男人蓄着大胡子，戴着黑框眼镜，头发打理得很精神，十足的精英。

这不是他。

可蓝眼睛不会骗人。

这就是他。

要不是公事在身，他真想掀桌走人。合同没敲定之前，分秒不可妄动。为了钱当舔狗不丢人，毕竟想买的漂亮花衬衫还在橱柜里等他，钞票不可负，面子为何物？

两个小时前——

拉莫斯刚洗完澡准备看会儿书，卡西的电话就打了进来。

“Nene，有件事得麻烦你一下。”

“咦，Melon干嘛这么客气？”

“诺坎普公司刚刚说希望今晚可以安排签约，但是几个负责人都放假回家了，恐怕只有你跑一趟了。”

拉莫斯耳朵里只有“诺坎普”三个字。

“我不去，Sese要睡了。”他迅速拒绝。

“宝贝，现在才八点。”卡西当然知道为难之处，可但凡他还有Plan B，绝不会打这通电话，“你放心，今儿圣诞节，他肯定休假了。”

“你还知道是圣诞节呢？Sese这么有魅力，不用约会的吗？”拉莫斯白眼翻上天。

“我给你补额外三天的假好吗，这个合同真的太重要了。”

“可是……”

“我相信你的能力，我让阿森西奥跟你一起去，专业问题他来解答，你就负责谈价格。”

“我……”

“我听说费尔南多前几天回马德里了。”

拉莫斯沉默了一秒，“我去！我去还不行吗！”

如果西班牙人民都像他一样，在圣诞节还如此爱岗敬业，民族复兴何愁无望。

现在他得说，为什么西班牙人民如此艰苦卓绝，大老板不去度假，亲自上阵谈个小合同？

双方前期的交流中，职责条约已经拟得差不多，最后只差价格上的较劲。

拉莫斯谨记卡西交代的底线，他发现对面真的太心黑了，给出的价格足足低了20%，这他妈简直是想伯纳乌给他们白干？万恶的甲方，万恶的资本。

阿森西奥重申了一遍设计理念，甲方团队频频点头，除了坐在正中间的主席——杰拉德·皮克。

他眼睛一直盯着拉莫斯，丝毫不知收敛。拉莫斯被盯得火大，心想你个傻逼臭男人，再看把你眼珠抠掉！

皮克终于开口了，“技术上的问题，我相信拉基蒂奇的把关，价格是我们对比了几家报价，最终商定的，我们认为非常合理。”

拉莫斯气得想冲上去铲断他的腿，“我们在业内的认可度相信您也是了解的，自然在价格上会略高于平均水平。当然了，没能让你们接受我们的报价，说到底是我们的工作没真正做到你们心坎里。惯常的付款方式是361（定金、验收款、尾款各占三成、六成、一成），我们可以调整为262，这样您可以放心了吗？”拉莫斯露出标准的职场假笑，对上皮克的眼睛。滋啦啦的火花在空气里蔓延。

一边的阿森西奥目瞪口呆，原来商场如战场是真的！

可如果小男孩知道两个月前，这俩针锋相对的大佬还在床上如胶似漆，怕是还要多叹一句，世事无常，金钱至上。

皮克没表态，只是举起酒杯，“拉莫斯先生大名如雷贯耳，今天终于识得庐山真面目了。”

拉莫斯回敬他，“久仰皮克先生，今日幸会。”

皮克不再提合同，只是一个劲儿的劝酒。拉莫斯又想起那天吵得天翻地覆，他没忍住先动了手，随后两个人扭打起来，最后以皮克撕碎了他的衣服，被一脚踹出大门收场。虽然皮克挂了彩，可是他扯坏了Sese的漂亮衣服耶！

拉莫斯越想越来气，心说我今儿谈下来了是公司的钱，可我吃喝是为了自己！为了补偿我命丧皮克辣手的，昂贵的，漂亮的花衬衫。

于是他把酒当成皮克的血似的，一杯接一杯的喝，皮克也不甘示弱，拉莫斯喝多少他跟着喝多少。

这回不仅是阿森西奥，连诺坎普代表团也惊呆了。精打细算斤斤计较的主席，开席前还说年底了开销大，能省就省。财务挑了这家平价餐厅，可这么喝下去，那得超预算了呀。

阿森西奥心想前辈能成为伯纳乌，乃至是业内屈指一数的大佬，也是顺理成章。不禁肃然起敬，心里默默起誓，职场上要以拉莫斯为目标，做一个拼命三郎。

但现在，他还是忍不住在桌下扯了扯拉莫斯的衣角，示意他在商言商，别喝多了坏事。

拉莫斯置若罔闻。

皮克有点上脸了，“Se……拉莫斯先生，真是好酒量。”

拉莫斯露出个古怪的笑，心想就你这野鸡，再来十个也不怕，老子不把你喝破产我就不是马德里一枝花！

拉莫斯酒转尿的速度极快——可怜了他的肾，于是他站起来，礼貌的道歉，然后走出了大厅。

他蹲在厕所间，拨通了卡西的电话。

“你怎么搞的！那个死人没去度假！没去！”

卡西把电话拿开远离耳朵，谨防失聪，他决定装傻到底，“是吗？哎，不好意思，我以为还是拉基蒂奇负责呢。”

拉莫斯想了想，这个案子之前是莫德里奇负责的。他脑中电光火石——卡西的驭人之术真他妈炉火纯青啊？！

“喔，你是不是故意的？你一定是！”

“你怎么能这么说？难道我们公司是靠员工出卖色相来签合同的吗？”卡西佯怒，实际是想要掩饰心虚。

拉莫斯脑子一卡，觉得也有道理。你可以骂我

人品不好，可你不能质疑我的业务能力。于是他说，“你什么意思？Sese的色相不能帮你挣到单子吗？”

卡西低笑出声，“好了，说正经的，谈的怎么样了？”

拉莫斯叹口气，“不行，他们咬死了定价，我松了订金的口，但他们不为所动。”

卡西料到了这个结果，但他决定把这个难题丢出去——圣诞节谁要加班啊，他当然要跟英伦金发小甜心去蹦迪，他说，“Nene，考验你业务能力的时候到了。”

拉莫斯也不是省油的灯，“明天帮我约南多！不然我就辞职！”

“好好好，一手交合同，一手交南多。”

“成交。”

拉莫斯出来把水龙头拧到最大，捧起哗啦啦的水往脸上扑，清醒了不少，他理了理头发，重新走出去。他埋着头在思考怎么找机会跟皮克单独聊聊，虽然这是可以预见的不愉快交流，但除此之外他不觉得还有什么机会谈下来。

现下皮克喝多了，他认为这是最好的时机——抓他个酒后失言，录音存铁证，万事大吉。

拉莫斯拉开洗手间的门，就看见高个子男人站在廊间，倚在门上，打个哈欠，又朝他的方向望了望。

拉莫斯刚迈出去的腿立马收了回来，他重新关上门，背身抵在门上，很好，就是现在了。他摸出手机，调了录音状态，清了清嗓子从容的走出去。

“嗨Geri，好久不见。”

皮克闻声望来，看见拉莫斯的瞬间，蓝眼睛都带了光。可要是能坦诚说想你，那绝不是皮克本人。

他说，“拉莫斯先生去洗手间这么久，我还以为你喝多了，掉坑里了呢。”

拉莫斯维持着僵硬的笑，内心疯狂暗示自己，他不是杰拉德·皮克，也不是你的前男友，他是诺坎普主席，是你的客户。

“贵公司安排得太妥帖了，这家餐厅的洗手间真的很难用耶。”

皮克笑，“怎么？你是要蹲在站便器上尿尿吗？”

“皮主席您怎么由己及人？喔我忘了，您可是一边洗澡一边撒尿，啧，我都不忍心形容，有辱视听。”

皮克把人压到墙上，“那也能操得你两张嘴都合不拢。”

拉莫斯发誓，他真的，真的心里默念了一万遍文明社会不能动粗，他说，“皮克先生，您这可涉嫌职场性骚扰了。”

皮克耸耸肩，一副无所谓的样子，“你也不撒泡尿照照镜子，就你这又土又丑的样子，谁要性骚扰你？”

拉莫斯气得发抖，但是想到兜里的手机，他又笑起来，“行，现在还得加上人身攻击。”

皮克抬手去掐他的耳垂，脸贴在另一个耳朵边上，“那么，拉莫斯先生，您有证据吗？”

拉莫斯浑身一激灵，他摸出手机，倒放10秒。

——那也能操得你两张嘴都合不拢。

——你这又土又丑的样子。

他把皮克丢在走廊上，自己回了包间。

大家像是多年不见的好友，场面轻松许多，甚至聊起了大学时期的恋爱，年纪最小的阿森西奥无疑成为大家围攻的对象。

“小朋友有对象了吗？”

“这么好看，应该很多人追你吧？”

“刚毕业还是事业为重哦。”

“诶我有个侄女在马德里大学读书，算是你师妹，要不要认识一下？”

……

小男孩频频给拉莫斯递眼色，希望头儿帮自己一把。拉莫斯不负所托，揽上他的肩膀，对着在场所有人大气的说，“哎呀，大家都是男的，你扭捏啥？有什么就说！”

阿森西奥瞬间脸憋得通红。气死了，这是什么上司，辞职算了！

对面的罗贝托出来替他解围，“哎，人家还小，你们这连珠炮太欺负人啦。”

皮克笑他，“行行，那说说你。”

罗贝托一脸正气，“我一个宅男罢了。”

皮克说，“是喔，你怎么做到的，住在红灯区旁边，都能安静打游戏。”

罗贝托摇头晃脑，“问君何能尔，心远地自偏。”

拉莫斯说，“采菊东篱下，悠然见南山。这道题我会！”

皮克瞥他一眼，目光里赤裸裸是“我要带你去见南山”。

拉莫斯懒得理他，手肘支在桌子上，撑着下巴，脑袋一点一点的，像是醉的不轻。

阿森西奥赶忙端茶倒水，轻轻拍着拉莫斯的背，皮克瞪着他，眼睛都要喷出火来。

皮克站起身，“今天时间不早了，看样子拉莫斯先生也累了，我们改天再谈吧。”

阿森西奥有点慌，跟着也想站起来，拉莫斯却按住了他的手，示意他淡定。

拉莫斯睁了睁眼，慵懒的回他，“好，改天。”说着就歪歪扭扭的站起来，往旁边小男孩身上倒。

阿森西奥赶紧扶稳他，连连致歉，“不好意思，我们总监酒量小，见笑了。”

拉莫斯甚至大半个身子都压在他身上，一直往他脖子吐气，搞得小男孩心头痒痒的。

皮克走过去把人从阿森西奥怀里扯出来，淡淡的跟手下人说，“你们送阿森西奥先生回去，我跟拉莫斯先生还有事要说。”

阿森西奥蹙着眉死盯着皮克，却看见拉莫斯给他比了个OK的手势。但他还是不放心，欲言又止的样子被拉莫斯看在眼里，“没事，我和皮克先生旧相识了，叙叙旧而已，别担心。”

阿森西奥觉得自己也没立场再硬拗，于是顺从的上了罗贝托的车。

人都走完了，正好司机把车开到面前。拉莫斯一把甩开皮克，“别他妈碰我。”熟练地钻进了后座，哪有丝毫醉酒的迹象。

皮克长腿一迈，也要跟上来，拉莫斯却猛地把门一关，摇下车窗说，“你，坐前面。”

“这是我的车！”

“喔？”拉莫斯扭头对司机说，“去我家。”

司机唰地把眼睛锁到皮克身上，“前老板”的指令该怎么处理？

皮克气急败坏的踹了一脚车门，突然想起这是自己的车，可心疼死了，他拉开车门，说，“去他家。”

拉莫斯得意的笑，甚至哼起了小曲儿。他突然想起了什么，于是他给厄齐尔打了个电话。电话响了很久才被接通，那头传来了嘈杂的声音。

“喂？”

“Mes，你猜我遇见谁了？”

厄齐尔正在夜店蹦迪，哪来的心思猜这玩意儿，“谁啊？”但他对朋友尽量耐心，尤其是拉莫斯这个内心敏感的硬汉——年纪很大小男孩罢了。

“皮克，杰拉德·皮克。”

“哈？你那个小便失禁的前男友？”

“嘻嘻嘻，什么小便失禁，他现在可不得了，今天我出来谈生意才知道，人家都已经是大公司一把手了。”拉莫斯阴阳怪气的，故意说得很大声，“你不知道哦，人家好大的威风，说一不二，压价压得贼低，好像我们应该白给他打工似的……不过也是，就他那个样子，不趁年轻多赚点钱，可娶不到老婆。”

厄齐尔笑，“他是不是在你旁边？”

拉莫斯理直气壮，“没有！”他明明坐我前面！拉莫斯又继续说，“哎，算了，人家一个上层精英，看上我也是我八辈子修来的福气，毕竟人家撕我衣服跟玩儿似的，这是什么样的家庭条件啊，是我高攀不上。你知道夏桀吗？他的妃子喜欢听撕丝绸的声音，夏桀把全国的丝绸都拿来撕掉。你看看我们的皮主席，真是国王一样的奢靡呢！”

这尖酸刻薄的样子，才不是正常状况的拉莫斯，厄齐尔确定皮克就在他身边。于是他决定少说为妙，他敷衍着说，“啊，对对，皮克混账这不是人尽皆知吗？”

皮克想，自己真是低估拉莫斯了，以前以为他是西班牙脏话大全，现在看来，博古通今引经据典也是一绝。可他想破脑袋也不知道怎么就把拉莫斯得罪的这么惨了，不就为了一点小事情吵架，然后打起来不小心扯坏了他的袖子吗？虽然那是Sese最喜欢的衣服没错，但他完全可以买十件同款来赔礼道歉嘛。可是他被甩了！大半夜被丢在大街上，钱包手机都在屋里，他摸遍衣兜找到了几十块钱，勉强打车到朋友家里才不至于露宿街头。他还没恨呢，拉莫斯怎么还这么大的气？

皮克越想越气，“停车！停车！”

他跑下去拉开拉莫斯的车门，一把把人拽出来，顶在车上，“你说，我他妈到底哪招惹你了？”

厄齐尔一听这动静，得了，没事了。他果断挂了电话，一头扎进舞池里蹦起来。

拉莫斯想了想，其实皮克对他还不错，就是分手分得不怎么体面。

“以前的事咱不说了，当我瞎了眼。但是，”他调出之前的录音，回放。

——那也能操得你两张嘴都合不拢。

——你这又土又丑的样子。

“就凭这个，骂你就骂你了，还要挑日子吗？”拉莫斯大声吼他。

皮克突然有点难过，他说，“你知道我不是那个意思的。”

拉莫斯冷笑一声，“我不知道。滚开。”说着就用足了劲儿推开他。

酒精后劲慢慢上来了，皮克大脑有点不受控制，他睁着红彤彤的眼睛，抢过手机砸到地上，还用力踩了几脚，他抱住拉莫斯，“这样就没有啦……Sese，我好想你哦……”

拉莫斯气急，腿部肌肉都准备好了，要给皮克一记飞铲，却在听见这句告白的瞬间，僵在原地。

皮克吸了吸鼻子，用满是胡渣的下巴蹭了蹭拉莫斯的脖子，“Sese别生气啦，都是我不好。”

“我操，傻逼皮克你说你妈……”他脏话还没飙完，就被皮克堵在了唇齿之间。

还是熟悉的Sese。

司机：？？？

我应该在车底，不应该在车里。

拉莫斯跪在沙发上，舔得啧啧有声，皮克扣住他的后脑勺，万分享受。

拉莫斯感觉到嘴里的物件在他竭尽全力的讨好下，很快又涨大了一圈。

皮克爽得瞎哼哼，很久没有做过了，他觉得自己快交代了。正在这紧要关头，小脑袋一凉，拉莫斯把它吐了出来。

“签字！”一叠资料打在皮克面前。

……

第二天，皮克是被电话铃吵醒的，他看着拉莫斯七零八落的手机屏幕弹出未接来电，准备翻身接着睡——昨晚真是太激烈太疲倦了——对方却又因为无人接听，而发了条短信过来。

皮克发誓，他真的不是故意偷看的，怪就怪他眼神太好！

“你死哪去了？南多等了你一个小时了！”

皮克一脚踹醒拉莫斯，“哟，你的托雷斯来找你了。”

拉莫斯正睡得香，被人吵醒一肚子火，刚要发作，就被“托雷斯”三个字浇灭了。

“卧槽！糟了糟了，坏事了！”拉莫斯紧张兮兮的从地上捡起自己的衣服，然后他发现——“我操你，皮克你他妈又撕烂老子衣服？”

皮克也不甘示弱，“撕就撕了，还要挑日子吗？找你的托雷斯给你买吧！”

拉莫斯抓起枕头就捶他脑袋，“你他妈给我滚，滚出我家！”


	2. Chapter 2

拉莫斯抓起枕头就捶皮克脑袋，“你他妈给我滚，滚出我家！”

皮克抓住枕头一角，顺势一扯，就把人拉进自己怀里，他舔了舔拉莫斯的耳朵，“给你的南多腾位置吗？可是，我觉得他不稀得来你家耶。”

是可忍孰不可忍！

拉莫斯从皮克怀里挣扎出来，一手拽手腕，一手拽脚踝，一个用力就把人摔下了床。皮克屁股着地，发出沉闷的声音，伴随着他的一声惨叫。彼时，主席浑身一丝不挂，晨勃还没完全消退，高翘着的擎天柱直挺挺的指着拉莫斯。

“我操塞尔吉奥你这个……”

拉莫斯一伸脚，大脚趾擦着皮克的肉棒，皮克一个激灵立马噤了声。

“啧，继续骂啊？别怂。”拉莫斯眨眨眼，挤出一个清纯可爱的笑来。

皮克头皮发麻。他捂住了自己的裆。

拉莫斯脚尖转了个方向，狠劲儿踹了一脚，这人大腿还挺有弹性，拉莫斯在皮克的惨叫声中如是想到。

“那件衣服698欧，记得打我账户。懒得理你，我要出去了。”拉莫斯一头扎进自己的衣柜，开始翻箱倒柜找适合约会的衣服。

这么冷的天，竟然让南多一个人在寒风中等他，天啊，一想到这，拉莫斯都急得快掉泪了。那可是费尔南多·托雷斯啊！他甚至恨不得把自己头打掉，捧去请求南多的体谅——如果不会吓坏托美人的话。

而这一切的“罪魁祸首”——皮克先生，此时正醋劲大发，太过分了，塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯太过分了！当我是死人吗！陪着我的时候还想着初恋！这么多年的时光与情爱，究竟是错付了！

似乎某人全然忘记拉莫斯早就把他甩了的事。或者说，传统的杰拉德以为他们睡了就等于是和好了。

很可惜，拉莫斯是浪荡的马德里战神：如果睡了就要对你负责/确定关系/一生一世，那我早累死了。

皮克能放他走吗？不能。虽然有一说一，托雷斯大概率看不上拉莫斯，但在坠入情网的皮克心中，Sese是天底下最好的男孩子，永远热情永远真诚永远……火辣，他不允许自己冒险放任拉莫斯去约这个会。

拉莫斯找出了灰色的圆领毛衣和宝蓝色的外套，皮克嘴角一瘪，翻个白眼，什么穿搭啊，要不是长得帅，早被人打死在街头了。

皮克说时迟那时快，抓起自己的内裤和长裤，一秒搂到腰上，再扑过去拽住拉莫斯的手臂，拉莫斯惊恐的看着他，“你怎么还在这里？”他五分钟之前不就叫皮克滚出他家了吗？他怎么还在？“我说话不顶用是吧？你是不是想……唔……”

皮克把人转了一圈，顶在衣柜门上，抓住他的手扣在头顶，用力的吻他，带着十足的侵略性，舌头撬开他的贝齿，冲进去横冲直撞。一向温柔的男人突然如此粗暴，甚至把他的下唇咬破了，这让拉莫斯一时有点发懵，他迟钝地没做出回应。

皮克低声吼他，“不准去！我不准你去见他！”

“哈？”拉莫斯正准备屈腿，就被皮克率先压住了。拉莫斯又打算把手解脱出来反击，皮克却握得死紧，丝毫不给他任何机会。

拉莫斯胸中腾地燃起怒意。他毫不犹豫的咬了下去。他尝到嘴里弥漫起铁锈味道。

皮克闷哼一声，松开了他的嘴唇，嘴角沾了点鲜红的血迹。

“你他妈什么毛病？”拉莫斯吼他。

皮克耳膜一震，早晚得聋，他想。

皮克对双方的武力值有深刻的了解，拉莫斯这会儿被他压制，不过是没跟他动真。想要阻止拉莫斯出这道门，万万不能来硬的。

“你别去找他……”皮克睁着汪汪的蓝眼睛，认真的盯着拉莫斯说道。

拉莫斯别扭地错开眼，天啊，这眼睛是什么生化武器，不可以答应他！你想想南多！

“凭什么？他一年才回来一次，我怎么可能不去？”拉莫斯中气十足的回答他。

皮克皱了皱鼻子，“我……不希望你去……”

“嗯？”拉莫斯露出疑惑的神情。

很好，来软的也没用。皮克气死了，跟拉莫斯服软？那不得被他嘲讽一辈子？绝对不可以！他吹了一下拉莫斯耳边的发丝，“合同还没签完呢，咱们是不是先谈公事？”

拉莫斯的所有敏感点皮克了如指掌，这会儿拉莫斯一哆嗦，腿都软了。他定了定神，“你说你妈呢？你不都签了字了？”

皮克撤了两步，笑意盈盈，“嗯，金牌设计师拉莫斯先生，难道连合同生效的条件都不知道吗？”

拉莫斯暴跳如雷，“我操皮克你他妈耍流氓！”

“是啊，没盖章的签名就是耍流氓。”皮克笑得痞痞的，一副兵不厌诈的得意。

拉莫斯倚在衣柜门上，淡淡的说，“你少拿这个威胁我，大不了我辞职，再大不了我转行，你别想阻止我今儿出门。”

“嗯，三十多的时候以职业生涯唯一的重大失误为句号，然后转行从头开始。妙啊。”皮克针锋相对，字字珠玑。

“……”拉莫斯沉默了。

他想起十年前大学毕业的时候，伊克尔手把手教他，从技术上设计构图到酒桌上应酬谈判。他都不记得自己熬过多少个通宵，多少次喝吐到差点出血，一步步到现在，他终于成熟起来，足以独当一面，成为伊克尔的左膀右臂。是的，他不允许自己在工作上有如此大的失败，尽管这个签约本身毫无意义甚至诞妄不经。

他又想起托雷斯，高中的时候他第一次见到那个金发少年，清瘦修长不可方物，他发了疯似的迷恋他。尽管流水无意，这么多年，他已经分不清那是什么感情了。像是扎了根刺在他心头，时不时戳他一下。你要问他爱不爱皮克，他可以肯定，爱。比起托雷斯呢？他不知道。

他抬起头，定定的看着皮克，眼光流转，满是疲惫和委屈，Sese真的很努力了，努力工作，努力生活。可是南多不爱他，只是普通好友；卡西不爱他，只是拿他当做好使的员工；就连皮克，也要在商言商对他威逼利诱。

“Geri，你太过分了，你怎么可以威胁Sese……”他一时情难自禁，两滴清浅的水珠从他亮晶晶的眼睛边缘聚拢滑下来，烫在皮克心上。

皮克心头大震。

那瞬间，皮克觉得自己混账得罄竹难书，要什么强啊，面子能当饭吃吗？他统统不想要了，Sese要什么他都答应就好了。他甚至想亲自开车送他去见托雷斯。

可是他更怕，Sese走了，就再也不回来了。

怕有什么用呢，感情是最最不能勉强的事。

皮克知道，拉莫斯也知道。

他为了挽回拉莫斯，做了整场局，拉着双方设计团队陪他演戏，他低头妥协，服软示好，都没关系。可是拉莫斯不爱他的话，那他真的没有任何办法了。

饶是一万个不愿意，皮克也只能放手一搏。

他替拉莫斯穿好羊毛绒的贴身内衣，细心地理整齐领口和袖口，拉莫斯下巴都惊掉了，心想皮克这又搞啥幺蛾子呢？这不正常！

皮克从不让拉莫斯失望，他说，“你去吧，打扮得好看些，别让人觉得我委屈了你。”

“你放什么屁呢？老子又不是被你包养了！”拉莫斯白他一眼，眼角还挂着泪，这让他看上去有些滑稽。

皮克却没心思寻开心，他说，“反正你还得回来，而且是心甘情愿的。被我按在下面，操到求饶……嗷！”

拉莫斯一拳砸中他肚子，皮克摔到床垫上，惨叫一声。

“我操你妈赶紧滚，以后老子见你一次打你一次！！！滚！！！”

拉莫斯见到托雷斯的时候，后者正蹲在咖啡厅门口，给不相识的小孩子系鞋带，然后一大一小两个人在街头踢起球来。托雷斯脚法奇烂无比，一脚踢呲了，球滑了个漂亮弧线，直击拉莫斯的面门。他下意识地捂脸侧身，球还是擦破了他的手背。

“噢！对不起对不起！”

托雷斯低着头仔细给他贴创可贴，嘴里不断给他道歉。拉莫斯看着他冻得红彤彤的鼻尖，垂到一半的睫毛微微颤动着，额头上细碎的金发刘海被风吹起来。而这一切，竟在他心中激不出丝毫涟漪。

拉莫斯心头咯噔一下。

他伸出手去揽托雷斯，把他抱进怀里，顺势摸摸他的头，“没关系的，我不疼。”

糟了，也没有！

一定是哪里出问题了！对对，肯定是太久没见面，属于托雷斯的一切感官还没苏醒！

“听伊克尔说你跟皮克分手了？”托雷斯叼着吸管，含糊的问。

在约会的一整天里，玩过了密室逃脱、逛了水族馆、甚至还在小花园里荡了半个小时秋千，这会儿他们坐在马德里一个小酒馆的吧台前喝酒，拉莫斯对托雷斯的敏感刺激点依旧没有苏醒。

他却在听见“皮克”两个字的时候，打了个抖。

“真是好事不出门。”拉莫斯瘪了瘪嘴。

“好，好，不提他。”托雷斯总是善良而体贴的，“聊别的吧。”

“你……这几年怎么样？”

“很好啊，日本气候舒适，那里的人都很有礼貌，对我非常友好。大卫，嗯，大卫·比利亚明年夏天也要去日本了，我非常期待。”

“这样噢，”真好啊，“你会在日本定居吗？”

“这还不确定，我在努力学日语了。不过定居这种事，总是跟家庭有关，或许我的伴侣喜欢留在日本，那也不错。”托雷斯含蓄的说道。

“什么‘我的伴侣’，你直说比利亚不就行了。你俩那点事，谁还不知道似的，当初我觉得他矮矮瘦瘦的，根本配不上你……”拉莫斯忽然噤了声，当面诋毁别人的爱人，总归是不礼貌的，而且这显得他十分狭隘。

奇怪的是，拉莫斯耸了耸肩，心里倒真的能不甚介意了。

“咳……”托雷斯假咳一声，“这么多年了，回想起来，颇有岁月静好的意思，我很满意，真的。我们需要的不是年少时的一瞬动心，而是细水长流的温情。”

岁月静好，细水长流。

任何人跟托雷斯在一起，都是这样的吧，他那样好的性格，谁不是对他千依百顺万般包容呢。不像皮克，一言不合就想往死里锤爆他的狗头。

等等，为什么又想起那个巴萨人？

拉莫斯晃一下酒杯，自顾自碰了碰托雷斯手里的杯子，仰头一饮而尽。他有点头晕，“我最近看书，觉得很有意思，你要不要听一听？”

“愿闻其详。”

“囚徒被束缚在山洞里，只能看见影子，听见回声，这就是他们心中全部的、真实的世界。直到其中一个人有幸离开山洞，他见到阳光，他觉得刺眼。他也许会抵触，也许会发狂，也许会接受，总之……”拉莫斯又喝了一大口，酒劲上涌，托着他的后脑勺，使他发昏，他一头栽进托雷斯怀里。

“总之他不会再想回到山洞，即使回去，也对山洞里的一切失去了信任。”托雷斯抱着拉莫斯，温柔地顺着他的头发。

拉莫斯闻言，身体僵住了。

托雷斯笑出声，“嘿，放轻松。”

拉莫斯说，“你都知道啦？”

“本来不确定，看你这反应，我想我知道了。”托雷斯把他扶起来，看着拉莫斯的眼睛，“我是山洞里的影子和回声，杰拉德·皮克才是阳光。”

拉莫斯视线跳过托雷斯，落到近处蓄着大胡子的男人身上。

“卧槽！他怎么来了！”拉莫斯吓得酒醒了一大半，看见托雷斯努力憋笑的神情，他脸色垮下来，“南多你怎么这样！”

托雷斯拍拍他的肩膀，“兄弟，遇见杰拉德这样的男人，就嫁了吧。”说着转过头去朝皮克挥挥手，示意他过来接人。

拉莫斯眼疾手快把托雷斯按回来，却还是迟了一秒，皮克已经朝他们走过来了。

拉莫斯和皮克对视着，五分尴尬五分赌气，周遭安静下来，他只听见空气里滋啦滋啦的电流声。

拉莫斯眼睛都没挪开皮克的脸，却伸手把托雷斯揽紧怀里，在他脸上大大的亲了一口。

皮克顿时眼冒火星。拉莫斯总是可以一秒点燃他的怒火，他到底是为什么！为什么要在如此寒冷的夜里，舍弃吹着暖气的游戏房，跑来乌糟糟的酒吧看这个男人跟别人卿卿我我？皮克加快了速度，三步并作两步走到吧台跟前。

拉莫斯却灵活的滑下高脚凳，扎进舞池里，消失在人群中。

托雷斯还没反应过来，满头问号。他跟皮克大眼瞪小眼，蹙紧了眉头。

没想到啊，美得跟天仙儿似的人竟也有当炮灰的一天。

“大卫还在等我，先失陪了。”此时不走，更待何时。

皮克伸手拦住了他，他说，“谢谢你。”

托雷斯笑笑，“举手之劳而已。不过你要对我们Sese好哦，不然我和伊克尔杀到巴塞罗那把你家拆了。”

皮克想了想，“那你放心，不用你们动手，他自己就直接把我撕了。”

拉莫斯逃进厕所，他觉得他可能是真的喝多了，他居然满脑子都是皮克的蓝眼睛。他拨通了越洋电话。

“Mes，Mes，我完蛋了！呜呜呜……”

“Sese？你怎么了？”昨晚通宵蹦迪的厄齐尔刚刚睡醒，顾不上疼得爆炸的脑袋，就安抚起自己的好友。

“我今天跟南多约会了，可是我！居然全程都没有感觉！”

“嗯？什么南多？费尔南多？费尔南多·托雷斯？”

“你说我是不是有病啊，放着神仙一样的南多不喜欢，非要喜欢那个傻大个。”

“杰拉德·皮克？”厄齐尔脑子逐渐清醒，他想起昨晚挂电话的时候，皮克粗暴的对待这位朋友，似乎是强吻来着？哦，果然是时过境迁了，Sese开始喜欢这款了啊。

“呜呜呜，我不是跟他走肾的吗，我承认我是很爱他，但那是看在他的大屌的份上！”

“那就恭喜兄弟你了。”

“哈？”

“这不是找到真爱了么！”

“哈？！”

“还是器大活好的，幸福又性福！”

“呕……”拉莫斯扶着马桶边缘，把酒全吐了出来。

皮克把拉莫斯扛回家，一进门就把人摔到沙发上，拉莫斯醉醺醺的脸蛋红彤彤的，力气却大的惊人，他猛地推开皮克，“你他妈干啥呢！又占Sese便宜！”

皮克一骨碌爬起来，堵上拉莫斯的唇，任由他怎么踢打，皮克都死死不肯放手。

痛死了，我白嫩嫩的皮肤上肯定全是淤青，皮克想。

拉莫斯身体反抗着，嘴倒是很懂的迎合着皮克的舌头，贴上去与他纠缠起来。

迷迷糊糊的，拉莫斯也不知道为什么打在皮克身上的拳头松开了，开始扒拉自己的衣服，他把自己脱得差不多了，又伸手去拉皮克的外套，被拉链上冰冷的铁片刮到手指，他抽了一口气。

皮克低笑出声，“怎么？小骚货这就忍不住了？”

拉莫斯鼻腔里哼了两声，舌头在皮克上颚点了点，又退回来擦着他的下唇，刻意把气喘得很粗。

拉莫斯真是坏透了。

皮克一把拽下拉莫斯的裤子，满意的看见了拉莫斯直挺挺的小兄弟，这是对他的吻技的绝佳褒奖。他想到拉莫斯在酒吧亲托雷斯的样子，当然了，这是故意气他呢，但很好，他入套了。他气得不行，刚准备把人按到屁股翘起来，他一定要好好教训这个不知死活的小混蛋。

拉莫斯扶在他腰上的手突然用力，圈住了他的腰，拉莫斯把头埋进他怀里，闷闷的说，“Geri？”

皮克手上顿了一下，“嗯。”他回应道，手顺势在他挺翘的屁股上揉了几把。

“Geri……”拉莫斯抽了抽鼻子。

“嗯。”皮克意识到不对劲，他把拉莫斯的头扳正，看见他红红的兔子眼睛。

“你喜欢Sese吗？”

皮克突然心慌得不行，他忙不迭的点头。

“呜呜呜，那你可以温柔一点吗？Sese怕疼。”

皮克发誓，那瞬间他看见了丘比特的箭，从天外飞来，精准地击中了他的心脏，无处可逃。

皮克放弃了刚才的想法，他点点头，“好。”他把拉莫斯抱起来，走进卧室里，他打开灯，调到最暗，拉莫斯身上的每一处纹身都诱惑而圣洁。灯光昏暗，夜色温柔，皮克刹那间有了初夜感。

细细密密的吻落在拉莫斯的脸颊上脖子上，他搂紧皮克，顺从地发出呻吟，他挺了挺屁股，用胯骨摩擦着皮克的裤子，“唔，Sese难受……”

皮克笑，他拉开拉莫斯的手，“Sese乖，放轻松。”嘴唇一路下滑，吻过他的锁骨，在胸口的红豆上再三流连，他顺着拉莫斯漂亮的腹肌线条舔下去，舌尖在他肚脐上点了点，满意听到了拉莫斯陡然上升的音调。皮克停在拉莫斯腿间，淫靡的男性气息钻满他的鼻腔，拉莫斯攥紧了他的手指，“不要……”

皮克反手握住他的手，“别紧张。”说着就含住了他的龟头。

酒气和血气一起涌上拉莫斯的头，刺激着他的泪腺，他“哇”的哭出声。皮克正忙着取悦他，一时分不开身，含糊着问，“怎么哭啦？不舒服吗？”

拉莫斯抹了一把眼泪，“合同你盖章了吗？”

皮克心头一万头马奔腾而过，他简直想破口大骂，但他瞥了一眼拉莫斯泛着泪光的眼眶，死命忍住了，“我答应你，一定给你盖。”

“你保证？”

“我保证！”

“哦，那你继续吧。”拉莫斯躺好，闭上眼，一副享受的表情。

皮克摸到枕头底下的润滑剂，挤了一大滩，他扒开拉莫斯的臀瓣，手指插进去细细感受着甬道里的褶皱，他很快戳到了那个凸起的肉点，拉莫斯抖了一下。皮克又重新得意起来，他吞吐着拉莫斯的阴茎，把中指也一并探了进去。

前后夹击下，拉莫斯的后庭变得十分敏感，他昨天被操了一晚的小穴泛着红，不断收紧着，甚至淌出了乳白色的液体，皮克舌尖刮着他的冠状沟和马眼，换来一声高过一声的呻吟。皮克两根手指撑开拉莫斯的穴口，湿滑不堪的小洞轻易容纳了他第三根手指。

几乎是同时，拉莫斯的龟头在皮克的舔舐下，猛然胀大了一圈。皮克知道这意味着什么，他当然知道。于是他吐出了嘴里的鸡巴。他答应了拉莫斯要对他温柔，可他不得不惩罚他给托雷斯的那个吻。

不出所料，拉莫斯低吼的咒骂很快传来，“杰拉德你要死了？你他妈做什么呢？”

“别着急，长夜漫漫，这就射了我怕你肾虚。”说着皮克就拔出手指，压到拉莫斯身上，舌头伸进他嘴里搅动起来，“来，尝尝你自己的味道。”他扶住自己的阴茎，摩擦着拉莫斯的穴口，“宝贝，想不想要。”

“不想。”拉莫斯被吻得晕头转向，却还不忘嘴硬。

要在床上对拉莫斯温柔，太难了，真的太难了。皮克在他臀尖上掐了一把，腰下一顶，鹅蛋大的龟头插进了他流水的小穴，却就这样僵持着没再继续。上面倒是卖力地吻着他，把舌头吸的啧啧作响。

拉莫斯屈起腿，紧紧勾住皮克的腰，他努力抬了抬屁股，想要含进皮克的阴茎。使了半天劲，也不过深入了一寸，自己却累的双腿发颤，这不够，完全不够。

拉莫斯后穴里明显的空虚和瘙痒逼迫他认输了。他搂紧皮克的脖子，鼻尖在他耳垂上蹭了蹭，“呜呜，想要。”

皮克被拉莫斯这一连串的动作激得差点射出来，他稳了稳神，“现在可不行了，你得说点别的，我才好奖励你。”

拉莫斯皱起眉，皮克却又抽出来一节，半个龟头卡在洞口，要命的空虚把拉莫斯整个人包裹起来，他什么也顾不上了。他手脚并用，把整个身体贴到皮克身上，“Geri，快，快操进来，用你的大鸡巴干死我吧，唔……”

皮克用力揉了揉他的臀肉，一个用力，直直捅进了半截，满足和快感冲击着拉莫斯，让他忽略了过大的尺寸带来的痛觉，他在皮克背上乱抓着，脚趾也蜷起来。皮克慢慢往里挤，直插到最深处，拉莫斯感觉下腹传来异样的酸胀，却在皮克抽出去刮到肉点的一瞬间，射了出来。

他乱七八糟的尖叫着，合不拢的嘴角流出几根银丝，他大口大口地喘着气，“嗯呐，让我歇一下，Geri我不行了……”

皮克置若罔闻，他按住拉莫斯的腰，发狠地抽插他，每一次都顶到最深处，再外抽半寸，又重新顶的更深。

“不行……不要！太深了Geri，会被操坏的……不要了……”拉莫斯胡言乱语的叫着。

“Sese，你在求饶吗？”皮克舒服得喘不过气，半晌提着气分出心来问他。

“呜呜呜……”拉莫斯没回答他，只是神志不清地带了点哭腔的喘着。

皮克握住拉莫斯湿答答的前端，随意撸动了几下，很快，阴茎重新硬起来，“Sese，你看，你哪里是不想要？”

皮克烙铁一般的鸡巴重新顶开他的嫩肉，重重的戳刺着他，洞穴里暖湿而紧致的挤压令皮克又胀大了一圈，他按住拉莫斯的胯骨，掐揉着他的屁股，拼尽全力操弄起来。

皮克抽插了很久，在拉莫斯体内射了两次。拉莫斯被干的毫无力气，昏睡过去。两人交合的地方满是白色浊液，一片狼藉。皮克拔出湿漉漉的阴茎，带出来一大波混着精液和淫水的液体，他满意的舔舔嘴唇，躺在拉莫斯身边，把他搂进怀里。

——

卡西一边调咖啡一边举着电话，“南多，怎么样了？”

托雷斯自豪的拍拍胸脯，“计划通！”

“那就好。真是便宜了那个傻大个。”

要不是皮克哭着求他，打了一万个包票，说要对Sese好，卡西才不会同意把他的Nene交给一个巴萨人！


End file.
